the little prince of the twili
by kiroigenaya
Summary: when midna leaves at the end of the game,her last words were literal. now,five years later,they are reunited for a single night. the result? harry potter,prince of twilight. lidna(linkxmidna)is the only pairing I'm planning on. I wasn't sure what to rate this though,so I went with k .
1. Chapter 1

"local speaking"

_**"other speaking"**_

_'local thought/memorys'_

'quotations'

_**"link...I...see you later..."**_ that was the last thing midna said as she pushed her crystal tear into the mirror of twilight,causing it to start to crack.

she knew the feelings she was begining to have for link,the hero of twilight,_her_ hero,would never be allowed to continue. she was the princess of the twili,she had a duty to her kingdom,and no amount of fondness...no,_love_ for a mere hylian boy would stop that.

"midna wait!" link cryed out as he turned from the mirror to see midna halfway up the stairs to the portal,the portal that she would never be able to come through again.

the princess turned to give him a soft smile as she stood at the top of the glowing staircase,a look of longing in her eyes as the portal activated.

link and zelda could only stand in stunned silence as midna disappeared from her feet up in a shower of light,before the mirror of twilight did as well,forever sealing the twilight and light realms apart.

or so they thought.

a now 22 year old link stood facing the giant stone slab in which the only woman he had ever loved had disappeared though five years ago to the day.

it was almost sunset,and every year link had come to this place to see if there was a way to see her again. midna's words still clung to him,_'see you later'_ she had said. he hoped and wished everyday that she had meant it.

he turned and saw the sun about to touch the horizon. suddenly,just as he turned,a huge gust of wind blew from the stone,sending him to the floor.

behind him,the portal once thought sealed opened and out walked a graceful figure garbed in black and green,her flaming red hair tied in front and at her ankles,and her even brighter red eyes gleaming happily.

"mi-midna..." was all link could say as he stared at her. she was here...she was actualy HERE!

she laughed,but sobbered.

_**"yes link,I'm back...but only for tonight. once the sun rises to how high it was when I came,I will instantly be sent back to the twilight realm...and I dont know if I'll every find a way back again."**_ she said sadly. but then she smirked and walked closer to him,until their faces were inches apart.

_**"so,**_**my hero**_**,shall we make the most of it?"**_ she asked flirtatiously. link blushed,but smiled.

the next morning,midna was gone.

when midna returned to the twilight realm,she locked herself up in her room for twelve months. but afer those twelve months she retook her place on her throne,just as she had before.

it was noted,though,that after the twelve months were over,midna's personal maid had disappeared for afew days.

now we go back to month nine of midna's self isolation.

"my lady,its almost done! just a little more! push harder!"

midna,princess of the twili,screamed as another wave of pain wracked her body.

"I'm never having children again!" she yelled as,with final push,her first(and ONLY!) child was born.

he looked like a mix of his parents. he had the gray skin tone and glowing eyes that were normal for the twili,but he had pointy ears and and no glowing markings on his body. he had bright,and I do mean bright,reddish blonde hair,with slightly more blonde then his mothers.

all in all,you could tell that he was midna's son,but also that his father had been a hylian.

midna sighed. the council of twilight,the same council that forbid her from being with link,the father of her child and heir,would most likely take the child from her,never to be seen again.

she had to keep her child safe,but she knew deep down that the only way to do that was to give him up.

she waited until the last minute to give him away. she hated the very idea of giving up her little one,but it had to be done.

she hadnt named him yet,she wanted to let the ones she was sending him to form that bond. she was going to send him and her maid,the one who had helped with the delivery,to a different realm,known as the 'wizarding world'.

mira,midna's personal maid,held the little prince tightly to her as she stepped out of the portal she had taken to get there.

'there' was a small street full of houses that looked similar at first glance,but on closer inspection you could see that each one was unique in its own way.

she made her way silently down the quiet street. no one was awake on this warm night,so she made her way to her destination without hassle.

she snuck easily into the house she was going to leave the prince with. she had to make sure that no one knew what he was.

in the living room she saw a picture of a red haired woman dancing with a black haired brown eyed man with some strange object on his face. they were smiling and looked to be having a good time. but the strange thing was that they were MOVING!

mira shrugged it off as a normalcy for this world,then got to work.

every twili had their own power,and she was going to use hers to help the little princeling in her arms.

she looked at the picture,memorizing every little thing,and then put her hand on the baby's head. instantly,her power began changing him,morphing his looks so they matched the man in the picture,and then the womans eye shape and color. the only downside to this was that the baby would look like an exact clone of his new 'father' but with his 'mothers' eyes.

mira then left the house,set the changed princeling on the porch,and rang the doorbell three times to ensure he would be found. and then she disappeared,back to the twilight realm.

"oh james look at him! who would leave such a precious little darling on a doorstep?" the woman said as she held the child she and her husband for almost a year had found on their doorstep. james nodded.

"you know lils,he looks just like us! we couuld adopt him and tell everyone you were pregnant while we were in hiding from when the lastranges attacked the longbottoms." he said thoughtfully. lily seemed to glow with happiness,and she twirled around the livingroom with the giggling baby,singing "I'm gonna be a mother! I'm gonna be a mother!".

james laughed at his wife as she danced and twirled. but she was right.

they were now the proud parents of one harry james potter.

**so...like? love? hate? despise?**


	2. SORRY!

to basicaly everyone,I have to give a HUGE apology. you see,my computer got a virus and had to be shut down for about a month,and now when I FINALLY got it back,all my storys are replaced with GIBERISH!

and so,I will not be able to write anymore on my stories for an unspecified amount of time,and I sincerely apologize.

signed kirroigenaya.


End file.
